Love and Mischief
by Pixie Marauder
Summary: On harry potters 17th birthday he comes into a extremly rare and one of a kind inheritance wich leads to harry being given the chance to go back in time to live out the rest of his life in his parents time. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: SB/HP, because no matter what i love it! XD

Warnings: Slash, M/M relations, bad laguage, drug use, violence(in some parts), explicit sexual situations.

Disclaimer: much as i loath to admit it i DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! or any characters or settings belonging to the marvelous J.K Rowling.

Summary: On harry potters 17th birthday he comes into a extremly rare and one of a kind inheritance wich leads to harry being given the chance to go back in time to live out the rest of his life in his parents time.  
With the Marauders and Lily and a verry differant harry Hogwarts is in for a verry interesting year.

P.s: This is my first ever fanfiction so please take it easy on me your comments and sugestions will be helpfull and welcomed and for god sake please dont flame it will not stop me from continuing with the story, other than that anjoy i hope you like it!

Chapter 1: The night of awakening.

Harry potter lay on his bed in his dingy little room in 4 privet drive counting down the muinits to his 17th birthday, " come on come on you stupid fucking clock move faster!" Harry practically screamed at the clock, just 5 more muinits till his birthday,  
just five more muinits till he was free of the dursleys and can do what he wishes without being yelled at or tolled ,"its for the greater good", he had allready defeated voldemort what more did they want?

Harry glaced at the clock, 2 muinits till his birthday, 2 muinits till freedom, just as it was gettng nearer Harry started to feel an imense pain starting from his chest and spreading out over his body.  
Just as the clock stroked midnight Harry screamed in amense agony, the pain he had been feeling was nothing like the pain he was feeling now, this pain felt like he was being struck with the crutiatus curse 7 times over.  
Harry felt his boddy changing, he could feel his bones snapping and mending back together, his sking stretching and his muscles growing, his eyes burned liek they where being scorched out of his head, and his his skin felt like he was having markings carved into his skin.  
All of a sudden Harry was eveloped in an blinding emerald green light the made the hole house glow, just as quickly as it has started it was over and the glowing receded back in to his body, at wich point Harry promtly fainted for the amount of pain he went through.

When harry woke in the morning he didnt feel any pain, he felt like the while thing was just a dream.  
Harry stretched and rolled out of bed making his way to the bathroom, just as he was about to have his morning wash he caught a glimps of himself in the mirror and nearly scrreamed at what he saw.  
Harry was now a staggering 6"3 in height, his body had gained and enormous amount of muscle, no longer did he have his skinny gangly but still short body, harry was now toned in all the right places and his skin had a nice tan making him look like he had spent a year abroud.  
He had emerald green leaoprd like spots starting from the centre of his collor bone on either side and following the bone all the way around to the top of his spine where it travveled down alone his spine to his hips where it followed the hip bowns down and ended just at his groin.  
he had the smame emerald green spots only smaller going in a curved line just below his eyes, wich where now without glasses obscuring them, his hair had also grown longer and fell loosley to the top of his bum. his face had become more angular and smooth, his eyes where slightly bigger and brighter,  
overall harry potter was a sight to see.

in a panic all harry could think of was that he needed to get to Hogwarts and see Dumbldore and Madam Pomfry. it was with that thought that harry body started changing, he started growing fur and shrinking and molding untill where Harry potter once stood was a black panther with emerald green leaoperd spot like markings all over his fur.  
Harry bareley took anytime admiring his animagus form before bounding down the stairs and out the open patio doors, running like the hounds of hell where at his heels the only thought running thru Harrys head was that he must get to Hogwarts and fast.

-  
please tell me what you think i will be verry gratefull

the next chapter should be up soon thanks!

Pixie Marauder.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: SB/HP, because no matter what i love it! XD

Warnings: Slash, M/M relations, bad laguage, drug use, violence(in some parts), explicit sexual situations.

Disclaimer: much as i loath to admit it i DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! or any characters or settings belonging to the marvelous J.K Rowling.

Summary: On harry potters 17th birthday he comes into a extremly rare and one of a kind inheritance wich leads to harry being given the chance to go back in time to live out the rest of his life in his parents time.  
With the Marauders and Lily and a verry differant harry Hogwarts is in for a verry interesting year.

P.s: This is my first ever fanfiction so please take it easy on me your comments and sugestions will be helpfull and welcomed and for god sake please dont flame it will not stop me from continuing with the story, other than that anjoy i hope you like it!

chapter 2: being sent back

Everything went silent in the great hall of hogwarts as the giant banged open to reveal what looked like an enraged strange looking like panther.  
every student that was staying at hogwarts over the summer didnt know wether to stare in awe or run and hide in fear of there live being ended by the creature.  
Dumbledore looked up from his meal when he noticed how quiet it was only to be face to face with an enraged animal that dumbledore knew was one harry potter,"ah harry my boy i see youve come into your inheritance ...verry good well we wont have much time follow me", a confused harry followed dumbledore to the infirmarry where he promtly had a wand pointed at him by one draco malfoy.  
"w-w-w-what the bloody hell is that!" scremead a pale and shaking draco, harry internally snickerd and an evil glint came into his eyes, as dumbldore was telling malfoy to calm down and drop his wand harry crouched low and stallked over to malfoy and without prompt bit him on the ass, "ahhhhhhh! its trying to eat me!" harry who by now was rolling on the floor laughing internally felt his panic fade away and his body start shifting back to normal or as normal as he could be now.

after about an hour of laughing at draco and teasing him dumbldore finally sat him down in madam pomfrys office to talk, " harry my boy there isnt much time all i can tell you is you recieved your inheritance last night and have become what we call a mischief mynx, now i cant tell you anything other than your kind was named after there actions of always pranking and causing all round trouble, im afraid we dont know much about your kind as you are currently the only one in existence now all i can say now harry is dont worry and have a good life because i dont have anytime left ...remember harry have a good life..have fun."  
before harry had a chance to ask what was going on he felt his hole vision going white and then he falling...wich promptly left him landing on his ass in what he thought was the great hall.

the students of hogwarts where eating dinner like any other day talking and generally having a good time, the marauders where sitting cotemplating what prank to pull next when a screamed filled the air and a body fell thru the enchanted ceiling falling flat on hiss as with an "oomph!"  
everyone was silent until the stranger looked over at the marauders and said verry loudly "holly shit im in the past...dumbledore i could kill you!" and started swaying where he sat , just as he was about to faint remus jumped from where he sat and yelled "cub!" and caught him before he banged his head...

i know i know short ...really short but the next chapter will be a hell of a lot longer i promise!

please review and god please no flames~! thanks!

pixie marauder. 


	3. Sorry!

im sorry to say i wont be upsating for a while seeing as my illness has took a turn for the worse pluss i have caught a bug wich keeps making me sick im really sorry and i will be updating as soon as possible pixie marauder. 


End file.
